


Remember not to treat your osanajimi bbff like a girl

by fenra



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenra/pseuds/fenra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yea just like the title says.<br/>Disclaimer: DRAMAtical Murder is obviously not my work bla bla bla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember not to treat your osanajimi bbff like a girl

What’s up with the room disaster?

Aoba’s room is all a huge mess that Koujaku’s mouth went for the big O.

“That Aoba got up late for his work again, he wake up like a flash and bump into his stuff. I want to tidy them up for him but he said he’d do it himself when he got back home later.” said Tae-san.

“Well, that’s one way waking a good morning for Aoba, that was so him.”

Koujaku can’t help but chuckle and help lifting some stuff a little.

“I’m going out to the neighborhood for some medicine, could you please take care of this house until he’s back?”

“Sure, no problem Tae-san.”

Koujaku help Tae-san to the front door and wave her goodbye.

Then he help placing some stuff in Aoba’s room until he spots a book.

_“An album?”_

He began lifting the pages and smile while looking at them.

_“These are the pictures of us when we’re still kids, heh, this sure brings back memories…”_

He starts to reminiscence upon looking at all those pictures.

_“Aoba is super cute when he was little, well, he’s still cute even now… Aoba…”_

His face blush imagining how cute Aoba would look, in all kind of expression, with his voice calling Koujaku’s name in sweetly manner. He looks kind of stupid with his grin on and flowery mood around him. Suddenly he got an idea flashing in his head.

_“I want to see Aoba’s face went all dere again, I want to see all kind of nice expression that he can show me, but how?”_

He thought long enough and then a grin that was much more awful was on his face. He shut all the light in the house, hides himself behind the door of Aoba’s room and waits for his return there.

_“I wonder what kind of noise and reaction Aoba would make if I surprise him out of blue like this?”_

It doesn’t take long for him to hear that Aoba just got back and mutter up “Tadaima~”

Aoba footsteps gotten nearer towards his room and when he opens the door of his room he catches the glimpse of his own messy room,

And that’s when Koujaku suddenly put his hand on his shoulder from the back.

You must think Koujaku got the reaction he want, sure, he did.

Like a roundhouse kick straight to his jaw, a very quick ‘reaction’ that made Koujaku himself that caught the ‘surprise’ instead than what he imagine before.

There’s even a sound of bone cracking.

Koujaku just fell like that on the floor.

The last thing he heard before he gone completely unconscious was Aoba’s panicked voice.

“Oh my god Koujaku I’m so sorry I didn’t know it was you the house was dark I thought there’s no one home and my room a mess and you suddenly touch me like that I thought it was a thief so I just… Koujaku? KOUJAKUUUUU!!!”

Of course, the next day he was admitted to the hospital.

He even catches a glimpse of Noiz walking around the hallway, and just gives him this knowing, evil smirk.

“Pathetic.”

Koujaku felt his tattoo swelling upon his rage and swore to kill that goddamn brat when he got out of the hospital.

Koujaku learn a big lesson to never, ever treat your osanajimi bbff like a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to bully Koujaku that's all.


End file.
